La Soledad a Nuestro alrededor
by ZeinDarkuzss
Summary: Para Grimmjow es un fastidio ir todos los días a la escuela hasta que un día aparece un chico extraño, ¿Como podrá el cambiar su vida? - AU de GrimmLuppi lo cual también es un tanto OOC y si yaoi, aunque no llegara a Lemons, por favor den review y esta como T porque soy paranoico de lo que pueda escribir xD


**Hola gente que este leyendo esta historia, emm por favor dejen un review si les gusto y si no tambien xD**

**Como se darán cuenta esta hiistoria es un AU sobre Grimmjow y Luppi, se que es un poco OOC pero no se me gusto la idea gracias a y sus imagenes xD las cuales sugiero que revisen son extremadamente buenas =)  
**

**Por cierto, bajo ninguna circunstancia Bleach me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes que aquí están solo la historia en si que aquí esta relatada**

**Bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta la historia**

**Buenas noches...Malos ****Días**

-¡Maldita sea!

Grite mientras escuchaba como sonaba mi despertador, realmente odiaba ese sonido, le di un golpe al despertador para que se callara, no tenía intenciones de levantarme anoche había llegado muy tarde después de tener un pelea con unos malditos que lograron darme unos buenos golpes

-Ya me las pagaran – gemí después de decir esto

Mientras estiraba mi brazo vi que aun tenia los vendajes que ayer me había puesto la hermana del idiota de Ichigo, aunque odiaba admitir que agradecía que ellos siempre nos ayudasen a mí y a los demás cuando estábamos heridos, era de gran utilidad así podía estar en buen estado y romperle la cara a Ichigo, como me molestaba ese tipo, había algo en él que simplemente me hacia querer golpearlo cada vez que lo veía. Entonces mientras bajaba mi brazo para volver a dormir escuche otro ruido molesto, alguien tocaba la puerta y ya me imaginaba lo que seguía

-Grimmjow más vale que te apures o llegaremos tarde a la escuela – dijo del otro lado de la puerta con su tan molesto tono Ulquiorra, desde que había empezado a vivir con él no podía más que estar contento, tenia alguien que hiciese todos los deberes y me ayudase con el trabajo escolar además de que así no tenia que vivir en casa, aunque si había algo que odiaba era que me despertara o lo intentase siquiera, estuve a punto de gritarle o salir a propinarle una paliza, pero entonces recapacite que igual yo lo había despertado a mitad de la noche por llegar y haber perdido mis llaves en medio de la pelea así que decidí no discutir con el

-Bien estaré listo en un minuto, ya no me presiones, ¡demonios!- grite para intentar desahogar un poco mi frustración de que yo quería quedarme en cama todo el día pero Ulquiorra seguiría fastidiándome y no tenía ganas de soportarlo

Mientras me levantaba y busca el uniforme del maldito Instituto Karakura bostezaba y maldecía pues realmente no quería ir hoy, estaba cansado, tenia sueño y el maldito de Ulquiorra me había hecho ir a la escuela en estas condiciones, en ese momento me di cuenta que mientras me ponía la camisa de la escuela uno de mis vendajes del brazo derecho se empezaba a tornar rojo gracias a la sangre que empezaba a escapar la verdad que no le daba mucha importancia a eso así que mejor termine de abotonarme la camisa y me subí los pantalones, me puse los zapatos y decidí salir del cuarto. Cuando abrí mi puerta me di cuenta de que la luz del pasillo estaba encendida lo cual me hizo pestañear algunas veces mientras intentaba acostumbrarme a la luz, me dirigí hacia el comedor donde estaba sentado Ulquiorra tomando un té mientras leía el periódico

-El desayuno está servido – me dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme

-Ya cállate – le dije mientras jalaba la silla frente a él para sentarme donde me había dejado un plato con el desayuno – en lugar de decir tantas tonterías mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué hicieron tú y tu noviecita mientras yo no estaba anoche? – le dije mientras me disponía a empezar a comer

-Nada de lo que tu sucia mente pueda pensar, Orihime no es esa clase de chica, ni yo tampoco soy esa clase de persona – se detuvo un momento mientras cambiaba la página del periódico – así que por lo tanto no tengo nada que contarte que sea de tu interés – agrego mientras por primera vez desde que salí del cuarto volteo a verme – ¡Eres un idiota! – grito mientras señalaba al vendaje que ahora estaba bañado en sangre - ¿en serio planeabas llegar con eso a la escuela? – dijo a tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa

-Honestamente si, planeaba ver si así me suspenderían para antes del 2° periodo y podría regresar aquí a dormir por un rato – dije mientras metía otro bocado en mi boca

-Pues no mientras yo esté aquí – llego Ulquiorra con una venda y empezó a limpiar la sangre y la herida para vendarme de nuevo

-Al menos podrías esperar a que termine de desayunar – le dije mientras jalaba mi brazo para curarlo – por cierto podrías prestarme tus llaves para sacarles copias cuando regrese a descansar

-Ya te dije que no vas a ser suspendido mientras yo esté cerca, no voy a dejar que estes cerca de una expulsión en nuestro último año de clases – diciendo esto último a tiempo que terminaba de vendar mi brazo y apretaba más fuerte en señal de advertencia, luego de esto se levanto se llevo mi plato pues había terminado de desayunar y se disponía a lavar los platos

-Oye por cierto la próxima semana es… - fui interrumpido por él inmediatamente

-Lo sé – me contesto con un tono de voz un tanto débil nada propio de el

-Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte, yo no tendría ningún problema – por primera vez en toda la mañana le hablaba con un tono serio

-Gracias, pero no quiero darte razón para faltar a clases – dijo mientras yo casi podía oír como sonreía al momento a pesar de no verlo más que de espaldas

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio y así continuo hasta que llegamos a la escuela, no era del todo raro después de todo, pues a final de cuentas yo no tenía interés de saber de su vida amorosa con su noviecita y él lo sabía, mientras que yo sabía que él no tenía la mas mínima intención de escuchar lo que había hecho anoche, lo cual a veces me hacia preguntarme ¿Cómo demonios nos hicimos amigos en primer lugar? Antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la escuela y nos dirigíamos a nuestro salón al llegar al pasillo pude ver cerca de la puerta el inconfundible cabello de Ichigo y a su tonto amigo que siempre gritaba y lloriqueaba cuando nos veía, Keigo creo que se llamaba, y de hecho ya había empezado, pude escucharlo lloriquear

-¡Ichigo! – decía el gallina lloriqueando – mira ahí vienen Grimmjow y Ulquiorra – Ichigo volteo para el momento en que ya estábamos frente a ellos y la gallina seguía gritando detrás de él

Por un momento Ichigo se me quedo viendo seriamente ¡Demonios! Pensé, tenía tantas ganas de partirle la cara, realmente me fastidiaba ese tipo, pero no podía a final de cuentas el me había ayudado anoche y Ulquiorra me detendría de todas maneras así que simplemente solté un suspiro

-Ichigo – dije al fin – dile a tu padre y a tus hermanas que gracias por todo de mi parte – dije a tiempo que le señalaba mi brazo

-Si, no te preocupes – me dijo mientras yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta del salón, no tenía intenciones de quedarme ahí y hablar con él para fingir que me caía bien

Mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta escuche como Ulquiorra y el intercambiaban saludos, entonces voltee y vi a Orihime frente a mi sonriéndome

-Buenos días Grimmjow, que gusto verte – me dijo mientras aun me sonreía

-Buenos días Orihime, Ulquiorra viene detrás de mi – le dije sin prestar mucha atención

No era que ella no me agradase pero no soportaba su forma de ser tan… ¡molesta!, ni si quiera entendía como Ulquiorra termino saliendo con alguien así. En lo que yo me concentraba en mis pensamientos e intentaba llegar a mi lugar para sentarme pues sabía que al menos Ulquiorra me permitiría dormir en clase sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y escuche un grito

-¡¿Qué acaso esa es la forma de tratar a una dama Grimmjow? – me dijo Tatsuki enfurecida

-¡¿Y acaso esta es la forma de tratar a una persona? – le conteste enojado pues acababa de golpearme después de todo

Tatsuki era parte del grupo de personas que jamás entendería porque me relacionaba con ella, aunque quizá tenía un poco mas de sentido que con otros, pues después de todo era culpa de Ulquiorra, pues este una vez me arrastro a una cita con su novia en la cual estaría Tatsuki, desde entonces empecé a tratarla más y nos empezamos a tener cierta confianza cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser una mujer era alguien con quien podía pelear, lo cual me agradaba mucho.

-Pues no deberías de ser tan idiota, Orihime te saludo con mucha emoción – me grito de nuevo

-¿Otra vez están peleando? – escuche a Ulquiorra preguntarle a Orihime

-Aparentemente – le contesto esta con una voz un tanto desanimada de lo que pasaba

Honestamente no estaba de humor para seguir peleando con Tatsuki así que le di por su lado y seguí con mi camino hacia mi asiento mientras escuchaba otra voz molesta

-¡Ichigo! ¿Quién te crees? – le grito Rukia con un aparente tono molesto en su voz

-¿Ahora porque estas enojada? – le contesto el estúpido sonando muy confundido, realmente no me interesaba lo que pasaba pero esto se veía divertido, normalmente cuando Rukia se enojaba con él terminaba golpeándolo lo cual podría hacer que mi día mejorase

-¿Cómo que porque? Se suponía que me llamaras anoche y jamás recibí ni si quiera un mensaje tenía que hablar contigo idiota – dijo lo ultimo mientras pateaba su pierna lo cual me hizo feliz

Después de eso me voltee y no preste atención o lo que hayan hecho, aunque seguí escuchando algunos gritos de ellos, realmente solo había hecho caso para ver como Rukia lo golpeaba no tenía ningún interés en ella, no me agradaba ni me desagradaba ella, aunque no podía negar el hecho de que su hermano me molestase mucho, siempre creyéndose superior a todos los demás. Me recosté en mi pupitre esperando poder dormir a tiempo que vi a Ulquiorra sentarse a mí derecha y escuche como muchos jalaban sus sillas mientras vi como entraba la maestra al salón de clases lo cual no hizo más que hacerme lamentarme por no haber ignorado a todos antes y haberme quedado dormido, entonces cuando intente recostarme y dormir vi que detrás de ella entraba un chico que no se qué pasaba con el… o no sabía que pasaba conmigo, lo vi entrar y sentí algo extraño, era una de esas personas de las cuales podía sentir algo con solo verlas, pero no era como con Ichigo, a este chico no lo quería golpear, de hecho no sabía qué era lo que quería, no sabía cómo describir el sentimiento que me causaba verlo pero era raro, en general el chico era raro, era pequeño y delgado, tenía el cabello negro y algo largo cubriendo toda su cabeza tenía un tatuaje sobre su pestaña izquierda de 3 diamantes rosados y sus ojos eran color violeta muy…¿lindos? Me sorprendí a mi mismo con ese pensamiento al mismo tiempo que la maestra empezaba a hablar

-Buenos días chicos, antes de pasar lista me gustaría anunciarles que a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en este grupo, me gustaría que le dieran la bienvenida, ¿te gustaría presentarte? – dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose directamente al chico que estaba en frente de todos y que me parecía tan extraño

-Por su puesto – dijo el apresuradamente con una sonrisa, aun no entendía que era lo que él me causaba – Hola a todos mi nombre es Luppi Antenor y me encantaría poder llevarme bien con ustedes – al decir esto no sabía que pasaba, ¿Luppi? Qué clase de nombre era ese la rareza de este chico solo aumentaba y no estaba seguro de porque ni que era esto que sentía, pero sabía que su voz me había parecido tan… tan… ¿Dulce? No podía creer lo que decía, al parecer anoche había perdido más sangre de la que había creído, definitivamente necesitaba dormir así que recosté mi cabeza para proseguir con esta idea pero entonces escuche algo mas

-Muy bien Luppi por favor toma asiento, creo que hay un lugar disponible a la izquierda de Grimmjow, es el chico alto de pelo azul y que no te engañe su apariencia, no es tan malo como se ve o el mismo se cree - escuche a la maestra decir, ¿que rayos hablaba esa loca sobre mi? Antes de darme cuenta por estar en mis pensamientos escuche como el chico raro se sentaba junto a mi y también escuchaba otra cosa

-Luppi Antenor, mucho gusto, tu debes ser Grimmjow ¿no? - me dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo el primer capitulo...¿Que les parecio?**

**Por favor díganme si piensan que Grimm esta muy OCC intente ponerlo lo mas parecido a su personalidad normal pero también hay que considerar que debe tener una cantidad de pensamientos y sentimientos positivos infinitamente mayor que como Arrancar pues aquí es humano**

**Ademas me gustaría preguntarles a aquellos que lean esto si les parece bien el hecho de traer a la fracción de Grimmjow a la historia**

**Bueno cualquier aclaración duda comentario por favor dejen un review y les aseguro que entonces pronto veran el segundo capitulo**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto =)**


End file.
